


We'll Be There For You

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Rare Ships on Bingo [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: College AU, Domesticity, Finals, Friendly Hamster Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: For the first time since they became friends, Guang Hong has to miss Leo's school performance.  Being sick sucks, but at least his boyfriends are supportive and awesome about everything.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Phichit Chulanont/Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang Hong
Series: Rare Ships on Bingo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867507
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Rare Ships!!! on BINGO 2020





	We'll Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Flowers  
> Pairing: Otabek Altin/Phichit Chulanont/Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang Hong

Life sucked, that’s all there was to it. Since joining his boyfriends at college, Guang Hong had never missed a single performance of Otabek or Leo’s. Tonight’s performance was Leo’s final as an undergrad. And here Guang Hong was, stuck in bed thanks to this stupid stupid mono. He wanted so badly to go, but no, he had to be sick.

Of course, he’d made Otabek go. He’d tried to make Phichit go, but Phichit was staring down finals and at least claimed he wouldn’t have gone anyway, not with his thesis due less than a week later and the amount of work he still had to do. It wasn’t hard for Guang Hong to believe, either; Phichit had spent most of the last month in a coffee and sugar fueled frenzy as he tried to get everything finished and off to readers for comments and edits and whatever else he had to do. He’d just gotten a huge proofreading from one of his readers and he’d offered to take Guang Hong’s whole illness if Guang Hong would finish this thesis for him.

The worst part of being sick was missing Leo’s performance, but he was also having trouble getting his own work done. He’d expected to have to work with his dance instructor to reschedule his final exams, but even his art class was too much for him right now. He’d never thought he’d see the day when painting would be too much, but he was just that sick right now. It sucked.

At least he could still sleep. Once Otabek left, that’s what Guang Hong decided to do. Phichit could study and not worry about him, and he could just not think about anything instead of thinking about everything he was missing.

Guang Hong woke up to find his room had exploded. Not literally. Possibly some sort of flower bomb had gone off in there, but he thought he’d have noticed the sound of an explosion. Everywhere he looked, he saw flowers. There were even flowers hanging from the ceiling. He hauled himself up to sit, and noticed the petals strewn all over the floor.

“Don’t worry,” Leo said from the other bed. “You don’t have to do a thing to clean up, I’ll take care of everything. Are you awake for a few minutes, or up for a few hours?”

“Well, if the sun’s up enough that I can see the flowers, I’ve been asleep all night. Hopefully I can stay up longer than it takes to get to the bathroom and get some food, but, you know. Mono sucks.” Guang Hong smiled as best he could at Leo. “How did the performance go?”

“Really well. The reviewers are saying all kinds of neat things about it and I’ve had three calls to ask me to come for auditions.” Leo got to his feet and held out an arm to Guang Hong, who took it to get himself to his feet. “One I told thanks but no thanks, I am not going to Wisconsin for a job, but one’s here in Ann Arbor and the other’s in Detroit. Either of those would be great!”

“They would!” Detroit less so, it would be quite the drive to go visit or watch a performance, but they went to Detroit all the time because both Phichit and Otabek’s best friends were there. “What’s with all the flowers?”

“I know you like flowers, so I took donations from the rest of the cast and the crew and got Beka and Phichit to help me set them up here for you. Beka’s cooking breakfast, and if you’ve got the spoons for it after you eat, my director sent me a copy of the official tape from last night. It’s not the same as being there in person, but I know how bad you feel about missing it. Just let me know if you need a break, okay?”

“I’d kiss you if I could.” If he weren’t so exhausted all the time he’d do a lot more, but kissing, he could manage if it weren’t for the risk of getting everyone sick. Aside from missing Leo’s performance, that was probably the worst thing about all this – even cuddling, they were all somewhat hesitant on. Well, Guang Hong was. His boys were good about making sure he still got lots of affection, petting his hair or giving him footrubs or just making sure to give him a nice pat any chance they got, but he missed the prolonged contact.

Leo pulled him into a hug just outside the bathroom, holding him close. “I know. Love you.”

Otabek’s breakfast was delicious – pancakes with lots of good syrup, fresh fruit, and a hash of chicken, potatoes, onions, peppers, and eggs. Guang Hong ate as much of it as he could without tiring himself out too much. “Thanks, Beka, you’re awesome.”

“You’re welcome. I am officially declaring myself on Cooking Duty for the next couple weeks… other than the one test I’m done for the semester, and I’m doing the same summer job I always do so I don’t need to look for work, and I’m not sick. If there’s anything you want, just let me know.” Otabek had one more year left to Guang Hong’s two, while Phichit and Leo were both graduating. Phichit was going straight into grad school next fall, so Leo was the only one who might need to move out. No one was looking forward to Leo leaving, but hopefully, it wouldn’t be too far.

“I’ll do that. Did you take any to Phichit?”

“No.” Otabek glared down the hall. “Phichit swore on his hamsters that he would come out and eat with us. I’m about to go kidnap one. Be prepared for screaming.”

Guang Hong had just settled into the big comfy chair near the TV when he heard Phichit screaming about Otabek’s evil and cruelty. It made him smile as Phichit came thundering into the big room. “Guang Hong! You’re awake! I… oh.” He looked guiltily at the table. “I forgot to come eat, didn’t I.”

“Yes, you did.” Leo stuck his tongue out at Phichit. “Which means no work at all for the next couple hours, because we’ll let you eat and watch at the same time, but you are watching the tape of my performance with us.”

“I was gonna do that anyway,” Phichit protested. Guang Hong didn’t believe him. “Okay, I was gonna intend to do that anyway. Fine.” He got a plate and settled on the floor by the coffee table to eat and watch.

Leo started the tape, and Guang Hong lost himself in the performance. He didn’t realize he was shivering until Otabek quietly wrapped a blanket around him and kissed his forehead, receiving a grateful look in response. Leo’s performance was amazing. He’d written most of the songs for this performance, with Otabek’s help. Guang Hong would have to watch this again when he was feeling better to follow the story, but he didn’t need to know what was going on to appreciate his boyfriends’ music and Leo’s performance.

Phichit jumped up at intermission. “I swear I am not going to touch my computer, I am going to feed the hamsters and go to the bathroom. That’s all.”

“Wait,” Guang Hong said. “Guys, I know it’s annoying, but I think I need a nap.”

“You sure?” Leo said. “We lose Phichit back to his computer, I’m not sure he’ll make it out to watch the second act with us.”

“I would swear on my hamsters, but that just gets them kidnapped,” Phichit said with a wry smile. “So, I won’t swear, but I will promise that if you give me ten minutes notice, I will be out here. Don’t use me to make Guang Hong not take care of himself, Leo, that’s just low.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry, Guang Hong, if you need a nap, go take a nap.” As before, Leo helped Guang Hong to his feet. “Sleep well.”

Phichit did, in fact, make it back out when Guang Hong declared himself ready to watch act 2. "These edits are going a lot quicker than I'd expected them to. Beka, if you want the study time tonight..."

"Nope. I'm cooking." Beka stuck his tongue out at Phichit. "If I wanted the study time I'd have already tapped Leo, and you know it. Quit feeling guilty, the rest of us have all pulled this at one point or another when we were facing down due dates. You've got this."

"I've got this," Phichit repeated. "Thanks. But seriously, if you guys do need me for something..."

"We know," Guang Hong reassured him. "We love you, Phichit, so shut up and let's start the tape."

This time, Guang Hong was able to pay a little better attention to the story, but he was so hopelessly behind from not following Part 1 that it still didn't make sense. Of course, knowing the people who wrote the story, it was a distinct possibility that it wouldn't make much sense later, either. It was still enjoyable.

As soon as it was over, Phichit disappeared again, and Leo took off for a Zoom call with the contact for the Detroit audition, but Guang Hong wasn't ready for another nap. "I think I'm gonna go try to get some painting done, unless one of you wants me to help with something."

"Good luck," Otabek said. "Want me to come hang out in case you need something?"

"I'd love that. Thanks. Good luck with your call, Leo!"


End file.
